


Take Care of What's Mine

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean's a bit irritated over the fact Sam got hurt. Sam belongs to Dean, so he really should be more careful with what is Dean's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

 

 

"I'm not apologizing. And I'd do it again." Sam braced one hand against the dash of the car and when Dean took a turn a bit too fast for his liking, though Sam wasn't about to admit that.

 

"The bitch had her hands _all over you_." Dean snarled.

 

"She was going to kill you if I didn't let her, Dean. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing!"

 

That shut Dean's mouth for a few seconds, his lips pressed to a thin, angry line. He drew in a few deep breaths, when he spoke next he sounded calmer. "Are you alright? Keep pressure on that cut."

 

"Yeah, Dean I'm fine, I am."

 

"The bitch _marked_ you." The simmering anger was boiling to the surface once more.

 

"She tried to stab me when I punched her. I think there's a difference."

 

Dean's glare, smoldering molten hazel, slid at him long enough to make Sam shiver before he looked back at the road. He couldn't help how his cock swelled under that possessive gaze. "Aren't you the one always telling me not to get jealous on a hunt when we need to _do things_?" He had a good idea what he was in for when they got back to the motel, no harm in stoking some of Dean's fires just a bit. Dean possessive and asserting complete control was just _hot_. Sam wasn't too proud to admit he liked hot.

 

When the car stopped a few doors down from their room, Sam reached for the door handle, but froze when Dean growled low and dangerous from his chest. He looked over and met his brother's stare for a brief second then dropped his gaze to his knees.

 

It happened that fast. Sam was completely and totally under Dean's control, he belonged to Dean and his brother was exercising his dominance over Sam. The corners of Sam's mouth twitched and he struggled to control his breathing. "Get out. Go wait for me by the front of the car, on the sidewalk. Take off your boots, socks, everything except your shirt. Hands on the hood of the car."

 

Head snapping around, Sam pulled in a quick breath. "But...it's outside...there's people." He couldn't keep the stammer from his voice.

 

Dean's lips turned up and he smiled. "Yes. It is. You're mine. The world is going to know you're mine. And _you_ have to learn to take better care of what belongs to _me_."

 

Scrambling out of the car, Sam removed everything except his T-shirt with trembling hands, folding them and placing them on the hood of the Impala. He stood, bare ass sticking out in the direction of the sidewalk and the line of motel room doors. Dropping his head between his shoulders he watched thick, pearly beads of precum drip down to land on the sidewalk in fat blobs. His dick was so hard so quickly everything between his navel and knees ached with the need for release.

 

Climbing slowly from the car, Dean quietly eased the door shut. Sam stared at the ground in front of him, but he heard the crunch of Dean's boots against the gravel and then the smoother thud of those same boots against the pavement of the sidewalk as Dean stepped up and walked behind him. Reaching out, he took the pile of Sam's clothes and boots. Sam heard the rustle of his clothes against Dean's chest.

 

The only warning Sam had was the whoosh of air behind him. Dean's palm connected _hard_ with his ass, rocking him up on his toes and making his eyes water from the sting. "You knew what you were doing, offering yourself. Knew there'd be punishment." Each word was punctuated with a slap to his ass or thighs.

 

"A guy can hope." Sam panted out, turning his head far enough to offer Dean an arched eyebrow.

 

"Guess it's time for a refresher course."

 

One final swat and Dean was gone, his footsteps moving away, leaving Sam alone, mostly naked, rock hard and trembling in the dark. He heard the soft click of their door being opened and saw the flood of light across the hood of the car a few seconds later. He bit down on his lower lip and silently chanted in his head, _don't let anyone walk by, don't let anyone walk by_. Dean so completely owned and dominated him, Sam would stand here all night, no matter who walked by.

 

The sound of footsteps accompanied Dean's shadow oozing across his shoulder. "You liked being marked so much, need a reminder of how much you're owned, no problem." His fingernails scraped along the tender skin of Sam's thighs and ass, making his hips jerk side to side. "Still." Another slap had Sam swallowing in big breaths.

 

Dean leaned over him, tongue brushing over Sam's shoulders, lips ghosting across his already burning skin, close but not quite touching. "Dean." Sam exhaled; he wanted so desperately to be touched.

 

"Stand up."

 

Sam straightened and jumped when Dean's arms slipped around him, fingers just barely touching his skin and leaving trails of electric shocks in their wake. Moving his hands down, Dean held out a small knife for Sam to see. His other hand slipped under Sam's shirt and lifted it up, "This comes off."

 

At once Sam lifted his arms and the shirt was pulled over his head. Dean let it drop to the hood of the car. Pressing the tip of the knife against Sam's thigh he dragged it up the slash of muscle of his leg, over the jut of his hip and to his left nipple, leaving a line of white. There wasn't enough pressure applied to the knife to cut, simply leave a mark.

 

The tip was pressed flat against the skin around his nipple and dragged in a circle before Dean changed hands and repeated the same ritual in reverse on his right side.

 

Leaning in close enough Sam felt Dean's breath on his neck, but no glorious touch of flesh to flesh, his brother whispered harshly, "Like it don't you? Being on display, not knowing who might walk by and see you and know you're completely owned by someone else."

 

Sam didn't have to answer, his cock gave a jerk, more beads pooling on its head. He swallowed and his head nodded convulsively a few times.

 

Dean shifted to his other side, dragging the knife over Sam's shoulders. "Maybe someone will come along and claim you, mark you as their own."

 

"No one but you," Sam managed to push the words out from clenched teeth. "Body, heart and soul."

 

Without warning the warmth of Dean's body was gone and Sam was left trembling in the night air. He heard the soft movement of Dean's boots on the pavement. "Inside. Now." Dean's voice was low.

 

Sam straightened and turned, walking quietly into their room, all the while aware of Dean's eyes, liquid sex, following his every move. Dean followed, stride easy and purposeful. As he walked in he grabbed one of the arm chairs and swung it around to the middle of the room, setting it in front of Sam. At once Sam bent over it, elbows resting on the seat, feet spread far enough his ribs leaned on the chair back. Nothing for his demanding cock to rub against.

 

He shuddered when Dean moved around the room behind him, often coming close enough to feel his warmth, but never touching Sam, making every inch of his skin scream for a caress, a pinch, anything. Keen ears listened to Dean moving about the room, the zip of a duffel, the rustle of some sort of cloth.

 

"I've had something I wanted to do for a while now. Wasn't too sure how'd you like it, but I think it's time you really learned I'm in charge around here." Dean's voice grew louder, then softer as he walked around, Sam heard him in the bathroom for a few minutes before he heard Dean drawing closer. Again the heat of Dean's breath ghosted over Sam's cheek and down his neck. "Whaddya think, Sammy?" He was so close he could actually feel the movement of Dean's lips, yet he wasn't touched.

 

Sam fought to control his ragged breathing and the way his cock begged for release.

 

"Please."

 

"Please what, Sammy?" Dean leaned in, his tongue skimming so lightly over Sam's ear for a few seconds that as soon as it was gone Sam wondered if it'd actually been there. "Say it." His finger feathered between the back of Sam's neck and his silver choker.

 

"Need your control. I need to obey you."

 

"It's a start." Sam could hear Dean's wicked grin. Twice Dean's hand came down on Sam's ass before moving down each thigh. After a few hits to Sam he walked to the front of the chair and slid into it, taking Sam's arm. He cleaned and bandaged the jagged wound over Sam's forearm, standing when he was done and strolled across the room without a word. However not before landing a few more smacks to Sam's flank.

 

"Come here."

 

Sam crossed the room and stood in front of Dean, eyes lowered so he stared at the floor.

 

"From here on out you can make all the noise you want, but you won't speak unless it's to answer me. Understood?"

 

"Yes, Dean." Sam didn't even try to suppress the shudder that worked though him. Dean rarely went that far. Peeking up from under his bangs he saw his brother's lips turn up in a predatory smile while a flush worked its way from his neck to spread over his jaw line. He was no dummy, he knew full well what his flopping bangs and smoldering, lusty eyes did to Dean.

 

If ya got it, flaunt it. That was Sam's opinion and it'd served him well so far.

 

Spinning Sam so his back was close to Dean's chest he to feel the heat from his body, Dean stepped close and wound one arm around Sam's waist. The other held the leather thong he used to bind Sam's cock and balls on occasion. Draping it across the base of Sam's neck, Dean let the ends dangle down his back, creating small electric shocks wherever it touched. Dean's fingers inched up his torso until he found a nipple. He pinched and rolled it until Sam was quivering in his arms.

 

"Do you need me to use this?" Dean pulled on the length of leather making it slide back and forth over Sam's neck.

 

"If you think I need it then I do." Sam stammered out.

 

He was rewarded with Dean's hand slipping to his other nipple and rolling it gently. "Good boy." Pointing to the end of the bed, "Sit."

 

Sam sat, hands folded in his lap, cock dripping and leaking, ass warm from Dean's hand. Fingertips brushing Sam's hip, Dean nudged him over until he was positioned in the middle. Hands sliding down Sam's leg, Dean knelt and grasped his ankle and pulled a length of soft cloth from the corner of the bed tying Sam firmly. Dean moved to Sam's other side and tied his other leg so he was now sitting on the bed's edge, legs spread wide and anchored to the legs of the bed.

 

Pushing against his chest with one hand, Dean straddled Sam's hips and eased him onto his back. Swinging his leg over, Dean grasped first Sam's left wrist and stretched his arm as far as possible, tying him to the head of the bed. Leaning across Sam's chest Dean pulled his other arm up and tied that too so Sam was spread eagle. Lips barely brushing over Sam's Dean blew soft breaths down Sam's neck making him groan and twist trying to get closer.

 

Stretching as far as the bindings allowed, Sam tried chasing Dean's mouth, but Dean pulled back, grinning. He swiveled around and off the bed. "See, it occurred to me that you need a reminder, something different from your collar that tells you who you belong to." Grabbing the chair, Dean dragged it to the bed and set it down so it was between Sam's spread legs. "Something that shows the world I own you, whether the world gets to see it or not. A little constant reminder."

 

Two ice buckets were set beside him on the bed, one Sam felt heat radiating from, the other icy chill. Dipping his fingers into the bucket of warmth, Dean extracted a washcloth. Sam saw the steam rise as he opened it and it was laid gently across Sam's groin. Arching up, back trying to bow Sam hissed out a moan. A second warm cloth was placed on his belly and slowly dragged up and across his chest.

 

Dean then reached into the other bucket, this time extracting an ice cube. Holding it between his lips, he pulled the cloth from Sam's chest and slowly inched the chunk of ice over Sam's nipples then let it go to slide down the groove splitting the muscles of Sam's abdomen. Tiny streams of cold trickled down to the warm cloth covering his cock.

 

The cloth was dunked back into the bucket, again coming out steamy. This time it was pressed to one hip until it was almost too hot to stand. Taking it away, Dean bent and let another ice cube slide over Sam's warmed skin, leaving a trail of tingles as it melted over him. The entire time he was very aware of the cloth covering his cock. It was almost too warm and no matter how he squirmed or tried twisting it wouldn't move. His cock was so hard it ached almost to the point of pain.

 

Over and over Dean repeated the process of laying the warm cloth on Sam long enough to heat his skin, then dropping the little slivers of cold that sent shocks through him straight down his spine to his balls. Every inch of him tingled and begged to be touched, for some sort of release. Dean put his hands on either side of Sam's head bending down to almost kiss him. Each time Sam's lips were left wanting. He pushed his head back against the mattress exposing his neck, moaning when Dean's warm breath caressed his skin, but there were no nips or kisses.

 

He wanted nothing more than to arch into Dean's touch, feel firm, strong hands on him, teeth against tender skin. His body screamed out to be taken, owned, used. "You want it so bad you'll take anything, won't you, Sammy?"

 

"Pleeess..." the word came out more of an exhale.

 

"Hmmm..." Fingers threading through Sam's hair, Dean pulled his head to the side moving up and down the length of Sam's neck, blowing warm breath, lips touching so lightly they were gone before Sam registered they were there.

 

Dean stood and stepped away from the bed, shedding everything except his jeans. He settled in the chair and locked eyes with Sam while he painstakingly slowly pulled the cloth from Sam's groin.

 

Hips twisting and jerking as far as possible within their confines Sam thought he'd explode waiting for the cold sensation. Small whimpers and mewls escaped, his body begged, writhing and moaning. Dean simply smiled and leaned down to the side, pulling a can of shaving cream up far enough to squirt a generous amount into his palm before returning it to the floor.

 

He rubbed it between his hands for a few seconds then palms down pressed the cool cream to the warmed skin of Sam's cock and thighs. Dean smeared it around, completely covering any hair between Sam's legs and ass cheeks before taking his balls in one hand and rolling them gently. "Nice and heavy. Just how I like them." He produced a razor, holding it up for Sam to see.

 

Sam's breath came in short, desperate pants. He wanted to watch Dean, see how the razor shaved him clean. Just as much he wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, concentrate on his breathing and not let his dick explode from sheer need.

 

Moving the razor easily over the dips and mounds of Sam's body, Dean stopped only long enough to wipe it clean and apply more shaving cream. Nerve endings zinged with sparks sent out from his groin. Sam's hips shifted and arched, seeking out the contact of his brother's hand that never quite touched him, sounds babbled out of his mouth and his world closed down to his dick.

 

" _Shit_ , Dean, don't nick anything."

 

Jerking his hand away, Dean pressed his wrist to his mouth, choking down laughter. "This is exactly why I said _no talking_." Setting the razor down, Dean moved so he hovered over Sam. Tongue snaking out, he swiped it over Sam's ear, barely making contact. Shifting slightly closer Dean's lips brushed over Sam's. He pulled his head back when Sam stretched up, trying to capture a kiss.

 

Lips curling into a smile, Dean ran the tip of one finger across Sam's jaw and down his neck. "You only get what I decide to give, Sammy." His finger hovered a hair's breadth over Sam's skin and traced the pattern of muscles along Sam's abdomen. "I decide who sees, who doesn't. I decide _everything_. You do what _I_ say."

 

Sam nodded enthusiastically, begging without words to be touched. If only Dean would touch him.

 

Sliding off the bed, Dean resettled in the chair and took up his razor again. Using excruciatingly slow and methodical strokes, pausing to clean the razor and reapply warm cloth then chilling ice chips to Sam's body. Every bit of him was oversensatized and screaming to be caressed, touched inside and out. Sam wanted to be taken over and over, let Dean do whatever he wanted to Sam for his pleasure.

 

By the time Dean completed his task Sam couldn't have formed words if he wanted to.

 

"Christ, this is just sexy." Dean rested his palm on Sam's smooth shaven skin, stroking along the groove where hip met body, over his oozing cock then through the crack of his ass.

 

Sam's only reply was deep moans, head thrown back, spine pushing off the bed as far as possible.

 

"Mmmm..." Using just his finger tips Dean moved two fingers over Sam's groin. His other hand pulled on his belt, unzipped his jeans and pulled his own cock free.  "Watch."

 

Hips twisting, every muscle of his body fluttering and twitching, Sam peeled open his eyes and watched as his brother stroked himself. When his breath hitched and his smooth, sure strokes faltered, Dean climbed onto the bed, a knee on either side of Sam, his hot cum spurting across Sam's belly and chest. The warmth of Dean's semen combined with the warm and cold from the clothes and ice cubes to send Sam spiraling through sensations, his entire body tingling and electrified with lust and need.

 

Easing off him and standing between Sam's legs, Dean took one of the washcloths, cleaned his cock, tucking himself back into his jeans. "One more lesson and we're done for the night." Shuffling away from the bed, Dean pulled his shirt, socks and boots back on. Plucking a duffel off the floor near the bathroom, Dean extracted a white V-neck T-shirt and laid it on the bed next to Sam. He released Sam's arms instructing, "Put that on."

 

It took Sam nearly a full minute to push to a sitting position and work out how to get the shirt over his head and pull it down his torso. It was one Dean had him wear when they went out sometimes. A size or two too small every muscle and line of Sam's shoulders, back, chest and abs bulged through. Now with the extra addition of moisture from the warm water, ice cubes and Dean's cum all over him, the shirt clung to him. His nipples stuck out and patches of the shirt became translucent.

 

Next a pair of jeans was set down and Sam's legs were untied. Shrugging on his jacket Dean watched Sam's every move, how he stepped into his jeans and pulled them up his hips. Sam didn't zip them, he settled them around his hips and waist, leaving them open with his cock out and twitching. The white shirt barely came to the waistband of his jeans. Sam stood there in the middle of the room, hands at his sides, gaze down, waiting.

 

"Very good. Maybe I'll let you cum tonight." Dean's smile was soft and genuine. Sam had obviously pleased his brother very much by remembering how Dean loved tucking his cock in and zipping him up. Sliding one arm around his waist, Dean leaned in and blew warm breath over Sam's neck. "Very good boy." Using the flat of his free hand, Dean rubbed Sam's cock as he pressed it flat to Sam's belly, making them both groan. "I love how this feels." He took Sam's hand in his own and guided it down so Sam could feel his length, then the smooth shaven skin of his inner thighs.

 

Knees dipping, Sam groaned, gulped in air and pressed his forehead to Dean's shoulder. Dean stepped away, his arm around Sam gone only to reappear on Sam's zipper. His cock was pressed inside his jeans and Dean pulled the zipper up one tooth at a time. "Shoes." Dean muttered, nodding at the tennis shoes near the end of the bed. Sam obediently pulled them onto his feet. Dean moved to the dresser, grabbed his keys and jangled them before heading to the door and opening it, holding it open.

 

Head down, hands stuffed into his pockets Sam walked to the Impala and waited by the passenger door. Dean silently unlocked it, opened it and waited while Sam slid inside then shut it.

 

Grinning Dean started the engine. "I'm hungry. You hungry?"

 

"Are you kidding?" Sam squeaked.

 

Dean gunned the Impala's engine as he pulled onto the road. "Well I could eat."

 

Sam closed his eyes and groaned when Dean pulled into the parking lot of a small diner. He sat waiting until his brother was at his door, opening it and dipping his head to let Sam know he could get out. The cool night air hit him, making his skin pimple where it met the wet spots on his shirt. He followed Dean into the diner, acutely aware of his hairless cock, how he was covered in marks from Dean's knife as well as his cum.

 

Thankfully Dean chose a booth at the rear of the diner and motioned Sam into a bench seat, sliding into the opposite one. "Elbows up on the back of your seat."

 

At once Sam hooked his elbows over the seat back, hands dangling down, breath coming in hard, fast jerks. When their waitress arrived Dean didn't flirt with her. Instead he placed an order for coffee and pie for them both. After she returned with the requested items, Dean smiled at her, nodded his thanks and kicked Sam's legs apart under the table.

 

He took a few bites of pie, "You should try this, Sammy, it's good." A sip of coffee and Dean leaned his own elbows on the table, threaded his fingers together and leaned his chin against his hands. "I think," he said conversationally, "you need to come."

 

Sam sucked in a breath, eyes widening when his hips jerked forward uncontrollably.

 

Dean smiled. "Now."

 

It wasn't as if Sam had a choice, he was so conditioned to his brother's voice and commands his body reacted. Sliding down a bit in the booth, Sam let his head drop back and bit down on his lip to keep from screaming when his hips stuttered side to side then rutted against air. His balls pulled up, his skin tightened down, the pulsing started in his cock and spread through his entire body making him whine, twist and flinch.

 

He spurted warm and sticky, filling his jeans. Drops of his own warmth trickled down his cock, driving him wild with how it felt against his naked skin as it dipped into the crease where hips met body. Sam sagged back against the seat back, panting and nearly sobbing with relief. Dean threw some money on the table and left, not waiting to see if Sam was ready to follow or not and leaving him to stagger helplessly to the door and out to the parking lot.

 

As soon as Sam was inside the car, Dean's fingers reached out and wound around his collar, pulling Sam closer. Dean twisted in his seat, other arm snaking around Sam's waist before pressing their mouths together. His tongue pressed into Sam's mouth, sliding and grazing then sucking lightly on Sam's. Groaning, Sam's hand found their way to Dean's back, rubbing up and down, delighting in the feel of muscle and power.

 

Leaning away from Sam far enough to break their kiss, Dean murmured, "Very good boy, my good boy." He scooted back behind the wheel, started the car and headed back to their motel.

 

Once inside, Sam was told to strip and wait by the bed. He heard Dean in the bathroom, the sound of the shower going on and water hitting the tiles. A minute later Dean was leaning out of the doorway, naked and waving two fingers at Sam in a _come here_ motion.

 

Grinning Sam nearly sprinted across to the bathroom and slipped between Dean's waiting arms, letting himself be guided back into the shower. "Can I?" He looked down at his freshly shaved cock, fingers hovering just over, but not touching.

 

"Sure." Dean's hand joined Sam's in his exploration.

 

"Are you keeping me like this?"

 

"You like it?"

 

Sam thought about that, "It feels different, but...yeah."

 

Nudging Sam's head back to bite and lick a path along his neck, Dean moaned against Sam's skin then rumbled, "It'll be your reminder to take care of what's mine."


End file.
